Encounter With The Past
by chichigal
Summary: Goku and Gohan travel to the past to stop evil creatures from taking over the past...
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is Chichigal, with a new story. It's an Alternate Universe sort of story; I was totally unsatisfied with the GT version of events, so I decided to make my own. (^V^; Not that I've ever watched GT, I've only read episode guides) Hope it's OK!  
  
Thank you for the excellent reviews I recieved from those who have read my 'Operation Revenge' story. I don't know if I deserve so many!  
  
Please Review!  
  
Encounter With The Past  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Stood clad in a pair of black ki bottoms, and a white sweatshirt, Gohan stared at the time portal before them in awe. His father stood next to him in his customary orange gi with the same expression.  
  
"We got to go after them!" Yelled Gohan, as the time portal began to close.  
  
Goku nodded in agreement, and both father and son, jumped with stupendous speed into the vortex before them and both were overcome by a sense of their being been stretched and squeezed until unconsciousness invaded both their minds.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gohan's head span as he began to regain consciousness and he cautiously opened his eyes to the bright light surrounding him.  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
His eyes now wide open looked to the blue sky, and watched idly as cloud slowly skimmed by; the silence was shattered by a loud male moan that he recognised belonged to his father. Gohan easily pushed himself off the ground, and shuffled himself towards his father, whose eyes were still closed in unconsciousness He absently nudged his father's masculine form gently, and he promptly rolled over in reaction.  
  
"Not now Chichi, I'm not in the mood!" Moaned Goku.  
  
Gohan paled and then flushed, he just didn't want to know, and in his embarrassment he nudged his father harder in his abdomen, causing the older Sayians, to open his eyes in startlement, and clutch his stomach. He looked up at his eldest son and rose an eyebrow.  
  
"Why did you go and do that?" Goku asked with a childish pout.  
  
The incredibly naïve Sayian rubbed the back of his head in his customary fashion, then pushed himself off the ground, and stood beside his son to scan his surroundings.  
  
"Where are we?" He then muttered.  
  
"No idea . . ." Replied the Saiyan teen absently, before figures suddenly appeared in the distance.  
  
Both father and son's, bodies tensed instinctually and both took flawless fighting stances, and waited for the arrival of the unknown figures.  
  
  
  
  
  
I know it's pathetically small chapter, but I decided to write an epilogue to this story to get it started. I've also done chapter 2 already, that will be a hell of a lot longer and I've already written and uploaded that one too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Past Gohan's head snapped up, when a familiar presence invaded his senses. He looked around at the other fighters surrounding him, and realised that they too had sensed him, it wasn't part of his imagination. A smile curved upon his young lips. His father was home at last.  
  
He looked at the young mysterious fighter who had earlier defeated the great enemy named Frieza, then only to come to say that his father was arriving at this destination in a couple of hours. He looked at the Z warriors in confusion, and like them had sensed his father's ki.  
  
"Who's that?" He muttered in confusion.  
  
"My Dad." Replied Past Gohan proudly, his smile widened happily.  
  
The purple lavender hair gaped, and looked towards the direction of the ki.  
  
"But . . . but that's impossible!"  
  
But his explanation was cut short with the sound of all the warriors blasting off towards their returned friend. He shook off his confusion and was about to follow, when Bulma abruptly latched onto him, he quickly secured a hold on his mother and blasted to the skies, and all was left was the trail of ki towards the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Future Goku blinked as he saw what looked like his friends approached him almost cautiously. He gasped when he saw what looked like his eldest son at the age of six. The youngster had tears in his eyes that were full of joy, and immediately Future Goku had a pang of pain invade his heart. He had the urge to hug the boy, just to show he cared.  
  
He growled when he thought of his stupid past self, never there for his family. He himself had only realised just in time, how much his family had needed him just to be there, and he made sure after his discovery that he did. He wasn't going to make this mistake again. He and the Goku of this time were going to have a little chat.  
  
Suddenly the landing of the lavender-haired boy shocked Future Goku out of his thoughts.  
  
"Trunks?" Muttered the older saiyan.  
  
Trunks as well as the rest of the gang, gaped at the saiyan.  
  
"How did . . . you . . ." His sentence halted when he spotted Future Goku's companion.  
  
His eyes widened in recognition, joy spread across the demi-saiyans face, and immediately jumped to hug the older man who had been his mentor, his parent.  
  
"Sensei!" Shouted the rather enthusiasticTrunks.  
  
Future Gohan's face turned red with lack of breath, then blue as the boy continued squeezing the life out of him. While Future Goku looked at his son's rapidly turning purple face worriedly.  
  
"Uh Trunks . . . could you let go of my son, he'll be brain dead in less then ten seconds!" He muttered pathetically.  
  
"Son!" Yelped the entire group who were looking around eagerly, except Trunks, who had now let go of the breathless Future Gohan and apologising rapidly to his once sensei.  
  
"You cheated on mommy?" Whispered a sad Past Gohan.  
  
Future Goku turned a pale colour, then his cheeks turned red, and he began waving his arms around in denial.  
  
"No! I'd . . . I'd . . . never! I love your mother!" Yelped the full- blooded, horrified.  
  
The older version of Gohan now recovered slightly from Trunk's hug attack began to chuckle loudly in amusement.  
  
"They think you've cheated on mom, Dad! Was it with the lady at the laundrette?" Joked the demi-saiyan.  
  
While Future Gohan continued laughing in the hilarity of the situation, and Future Goku blushed red at his son's teasing. Everyone else practically continued gaping into space. Future Goku smirked at a thought; revenge was on his mind. The guy had hung around Vegeta way too much.  
  
"It's looks like you've find me out son." He replied as seriously as possible.  
  
"Huh!" Muttered the confused saiyan.  
  
"You're the laundrette woman's son. And you wonder why your mother tortures you with all that homework!" He continued with a sigh.  
  
He looked at his father horrified, while the other choked, believing every word of it, after all Goku could never lie to them. Goku abruptly laughed at their expressions, while Past Gohan looked at his father in shock.  
  
"Dende! You guys are just so gullible! Me cheat on Chichi! I don't think so!" He said still laughing.  
  
Future Gohan moaned at his father, rolled his eyes and punched his arm playfully.  
  
"You been exposed to Vegeta for way to long, Dad."  
  
Future Goku grinned in response, and turned to the Z warrior, who were still watching them in astonishment. Both father and son sweat-dropped. They had never felt more like zoo animals behind bars right that moment. Bulma, who snapped out of her stupidity and shock, marched towards the duo and began to shout they're ears off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON SON GOKU? AND WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY, THAT YOU CALL YOUR SON?" Shrieked the woman the two decided to refer to from now on as a banshee.  
  
Future Goku winced slightly as the wringing invaded his ears, and he wished to Dende, that at times like these he wasn't a Saiyan with super hearing. Well at least she wasn't as bad as Chichi.  
  
"Uh Well you see . . ." Muttered Future Gohan, with a sweat drop forming on his head.  
  
"We're from the future, about 14 years, and this is Gohan." Replied Future Goku, pointing at his companion.  
  
Future Goku - ^V^  
  
Future Gohan - u\ /u;  
  
"Dad! We weren't supposed to tell them, we've probably ruined the timeline now!" Yelled Future Gohan at his father angrily, a vein popping up on his forehead.  
  
"Yeah . . . and us been here, chasing a psycho from the future, who wants to get us in the past isn't going to change anything!" Future Goku replied sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.  
  
Future Gohan flushed in embarrassment, when he realised his father was right, and scowled when he noticed his fathers smug smile.  
  
"First intelligent thought in 16 years, 2 months and 6 days." He muttered back smirking.  
  
Of course, Vegeta chuckled at that comment.  
  
"What about Thanksgiving, we had lost the first turkey, and had no time to cook the other one, so I suggested ki roasting it!"  
  
"I don't think that counts 'cause we lost the first turkey because you got your head stuck in it for two hours!" Laughed the younger saiyan.  
  
Future Goku flushed in embarrassment, when he remembered the whole episode, and slapped his forehead at his stupidity for ever mentioning that time. Vegeta was rolling on floor, laughing his head off, imagining Kakkarot running around with that damn turkey on his head.  
  
"So you're from the future, and you're a future version of me?" Muttered Young Gohan in astonishment.  
  
Gohan nodded in response. Young Gohan looked towards his father disappointedly.  
  
"So you're not my dad from this time, he hasn't come home."  
  
Gohan looked to the floor dejectively, and he began to wonder whether his father wanted to stay away this long to get away from him. He knew he wasn't the strongest fighter, and he wished he were stronger so he could make his father proud.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts when a hand clamped upon his shoulders. He looked up to see his future father's face, which smiled warmly upon him.  
  
"He's so proud of you, I'm proud of you, my son.  
  
Future Goku fell down to his knees and enlaced his arms around the young boy's torso. Shock appeared on the young boy's face, which slowly turned to a joyous expression, and he abruptly hugged him back. Future Gohan couldn't help but smile warmly at the touching scene, and Future Goku grinned happily, as he finally done what he had always wanted. To show his son, he cared.  
  
Suddenly without warning he hoisted the boy onto his shoulders, and turned to the rest of the group. Past Gohan laughed happily, feeling like the young child he once was.  
  
"We better go wait for the other me then. He should be on Earth in about an hour."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, including Trunks, who felt it best to wait till later to ask questions. With everyone's agreement the smiling saiyan shot to the sky, with his son in arms, and the Z Warrior's followed. Trunks sighed, as he went to grab his abandoned mother, and follow them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I spy with my little eyes, something beginning with . . . R." Muttered Goku in a monotone voice.  
  
"Mmmm . . . let me guess . . . Rocks!" Muttered the older version of his son, sarcastically.  
  
"Yep!" Replied Future Goku in the same monotone voice.  
  
Frustrated the younger saiyan growled, rose off the large rock he was sitting on, and blasted it to dust.  
  
"Damn blasted stupid game! We played it for Dende knows how long, and I'm sure our eyes have spied the damn rocks for at least 72 times, there nothing else out here! If I hear it one more time . . ." He yelled, spreading his arms.  
  
Future Goku's eyes widened at a thought, and a childish smile, appeared on his face.  
  
"I know! I know!"  
  
Future Gohan stopped his verbal abuse at the damn game to look at his father expectedly.  
  
"I spy with my little eye something beginning with . . . Arggghhh!"  
  
Future Goku choked loudly, as he found himself suspended in mid air by his throat, by the hands of his first born son.  
  
"Damn evil Game! The idiot who created this abomination of a game should be burnt in HFIL!" He continued yelling, all the while throttling his father.  
  
Everyone turned to throttling with amusement, none daring to stop this form of entertainment in risk of been bored yet again, or been Future Gohan's next victim. Krillin leaned down to whisper in Past Gohan's ear.  
  
"You know, you turn out pretty scary pal!"  
  
Past Gohan who looked at the throttling in awe and amusement nodded in agreement, before turning to the bald man.  
  
"Too bad there's no popcorn." Replied the boy with a smirk.  
  
  
  
  
  
The group cheered happily, as they watched the space pod finally arrive. Everyone had joyous tears flowing down their cheeks. No more waiting. The gang had waited for an hour that felt like years. In a quarter of that time they played Eye Spy which ended in the next quarter of the time, watching Gohan try to murder his father. And then the gang was subjected to Charades, which got not just Gohan in another one of his murderous rages against his father, but Vegeta, who was trying to kill Yamcha, after he insulted the Prince by imitating him for the word Monkey. That had ended two minutes ago, so there was no wonder, everyone was happy.  
  
The group surrounded the huge crater, and looked down at the pod in the centre, expectantly. The door abruptly opened, and the figure that was Past Goku walked out of the still smoking pod.  
  
"Oh Hi Guys! What are you doing here?" Muttered a confused looking Past Goku.  
  
The naïve saiyan jumped from the crater to his friend who stood at the rim. Everyone stared at him involuntarily.  
  
"What the HFIL is that ridiculous . . . thing you're wearing?" Blanched the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Past Goku blinked confusedly in response, while Future Goku's nose twitched slightly as he glanced at himself in the purple outfit.  
  
"You know Vegeta's right, it does look ridiculous!"  
  
Past Goku's head turned towards the source of his own voice, and a copy of him stood near him. He gaped at guy, who was he.  
  
"You're me!"  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Finally finished the chapter. What's gonna happen next? Who is the psycho? Why is after them? Will Past Goku change his outfit? See on the next chapter of Encounter With The Past!  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
